The Musician
by psalm57
Summary: Ephram meets a new girl at Julliard, but she is different from all the other girls he has dated in the past. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Musician

            Ephram walked down one of the long corridors. He had only been at Julliard for a day and was not familiar with the long halls. He had been told of a back room with great acoustics where he could practice his piano. As he approached the room he could hear music coming from the room. He was startled by the melody. He had thought the room would be vacant. He listened carefully. The song was amazing. People had always told him how great a pianist he was, but the notes coming from the room far exceeded his own talents. He found himself leaning against the door listening contently.

            Should he go in? The new setting was still somewhat intimidating. But his professor had told him the room would be perfect for his practice. He quietly pushed the door open and slowly walked into the large room. It was used on occasion for small recitals or lectures. The piano was at the far end. He peered over at the large instrument and the musician playing. She seemed to play the piano as if it were a friend. Each chord was struck with amazing feeling. Her hands made their way vigorously up and down the instrument. Unconsciously, he began to walk closer to the girl. He was fascinated by her amazing ease. The employment with the piano seemed as easy as taking a brisk walk. Ephram stood transfixed behind the girl through several works. Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, there wasn't anything the girl could not play.

            "Um," Ephram cleared his throat. He had finally found his voice. "You are amazing. How long have you been playing?"

            The girl jumped and turned in her seat. "I didn't know anyone was listening. Um, I've been playing since I was four. My grandfather had a grand piano in his living room that I would always play around on. What's your name?"

            "Ephram. Ephram Brown. And you?"

            "Claire Jones. Nice to meet you." She held out her extended hand.

            "Nice to meet you." Ephram looked at the girl. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair fell across her shoulders. She had a beautiful clear complexion. "Would you like to grab something to eat with me? I hear there is a nice café across the street." The reason he had ventured to this back room had left his mind.

            "Sure!" She answered in a cheery voice. "I've been practicing for over an hour. I'm starving." The young girl rose to her feet. She lifted an object from the bench next to her that Ephram had not viewed until now. She quickly opened a fold up white cane and placed it in front of her. "So, let's go."

            "Oh, ok. Uh, let's go. Do, do you need any help?" A nervous tone had taken over his voice. She was blind. How had he not noticed this before? She had played so amazingly. It had never crossed his mind that she could have been blind. Of course it hadn't. Why would it?

            "Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks. Come on!" The girl walked across the large room and made her way to the door. Her white cane extended out in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            They made their way down the long hallway of Julliard. Claire walked confidently beside Ephram, her cane coming in contact with everything in her path. Ephram walked nervously beside the girl. He had never known anyone who was blind before. And he had definitely never walked anywhere with one. Was he supposed to do anything special?

            "So what were you doing in the piano room?"

            "Huh?" Ephram was caught off guard. "Oh, I was going to practice. Professor Zeleski told me I could use that piano."

            "Oh, same here. The man is like eighty. He must've forgot. We'll have to take shifts." She laughed to herself. Ephram smiled. Her whole face lit up when she laughed.  "So you're a pianist too? How long have you been playing?"

            "Forever, I can't remember a time when I didn't play," Ephram explained. This statement was true. It had come to him as easy as breathing.

            "So, Ephram, where are you from?"

            "Colorado, Everwood Colorado," he answered, staring at her cane.

            "Everwood, sounds like something from Little House on the Prairie." Her face lit up once again as she laughed at her joke.

            "Pretty close to. I'm actually from New York, so when my dad moved my sister and I there, I hated it. But I've gotten used to it. I even kind of like it now, but don't tell my dad. Oh, watch out for that..." Her cane came in contact with a large filing cabinet against the wall. She made her way around it. "You're awesome at that!" he complimented her technique.

            "Thanks," she laughed aloud, "I've used my cane all my life. Its like my third leg.

            His eyes remained on her cane. He was beginning to feel more comfortable with her, but he still had a nervous feeling walking with her. What if she ran into something? Does she need help with her food? "So, um, where are you from?"

            "California, San Diego actually,"

            "A California girl. Should I be worried?"

            She found humor in his joke, "No, not from this one."

            Ephram was surprised by how comfortable he felt with her. He could talk to her with ease. She was just like any other high school girl. They made their way outside the building and approached a cross-walk. "Um, we're coming up to a crossing."

            "Oh, ok, thanks."  She seemed to know exactly where to stop. Ephram peered across the street and saw their signal. "We can..." But the girl had already stepped off the curb. She had known exactly when to go. When they had made it safely to the other side, he questioned her, "Ok, are you really blind?"

            "Yes," she laughed, "I knew to go because my parallel street surged."

            Ephram made a blank stare at her but realizing that she could not read his face, he said, "And that means...?"

            "I listen for the left-hand turners to go and then I go with the cars on my parallel street."

            "Oh, that make sense."

            "No, I'm psychic. I know when things are going to happen."

            "Well, I've heard things about Californians."  They both laughed.

            "Well, I know I've amazed you with my wonderful mobility skills, but from here I'm a little lost. I've only eaten at the cafe a few times in the last few weeks. Can you guide me?"

            "Um, sure, do you, um, want to um, take my hand?" he questioned nervously.

            "Your arm please. Here I'll show you the proper way to guide someone who is blind. Can I have your arm?"  She found his hand and followed it up to right above his elbow. "This is the correct form. I'm always a step behind you so you can warn me about what is coming up. If we enter a door just put your arm behind you and I know to go behind you. If we approach steps, please let me know."

            A look of concern came over Ephram's face. Could he lead her correctly? Could he remember all that? What if he made her fall? As if she could read his mind, she said, "Don't worry. You'll be great."

            They began to walk and make their way down the busy New York sidewalk. They finally approached the cafe and made their way inside. They approached the counter and Ephram looked at Claire, "Um, do you want me to read the menu?"

            "Yes please. Do they have burgers? I love burgers."

            "Um, yeah, they have a classic burger or a cheese burger or a bacon burger or..."

            "Oooo, that sounds good. I think I'll get that."

            "Ok, we'll take two bacon burgers."

            "Hey, what are you doing? I can order for myself."

            "No, its on me."

            "No, I don't want to put you out."

            "Hey, you can treat next time."

            She reluctantly agreed. They received their meal and made their way to a table in the corner. The place was called a cafe but it was more of a fast food joint. It was a common hang out for Julliard students.

            "So what is your sister's name?"

            "What, how do you know I have a sister?"

            "When I asked you where you were from you said that your dad had moved you and your sister to Everwood."

            "Oh, yeah, Delia. She's younger than me. She's still in grade school.  Do you have any siblings?"

            "Um, five siblings. Two sisters and three brothers."

            "Wow! How do your parents keep up with them?"

            "I love big families. I couldn't imagine being part of a small family."

            "How old are they?"

            "My brother Jason is the oldest. He is 22. Then my sister April who is 19, then me, then my brother Austin who is 12, and last are my twin brother and sister, Kevin and Rachel who are 9."

            Ephram sat at the table with his mouth open. Claire sensed his amazement and laughed. "That's my family!"

            The two walked back to Julliard and went their separate ways. Ephram could not get his mind off the girl. She was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

            "Ok class, I have an announcement to make. This Saturday, one of our very own Julliard graduates will be performing at a local café. I encourage all of you to attend. He has become a very well known and respected pianist on the west coast and you might not get another opportunity to view such talent again. I hope you will go and see what anyone of you can aspire to. If you are interested I can give you more information after class," Mr. Zeleski told his class.

            Ephram had sat up in his chair when his professor had made the announcement. He always loved to view new pianists. He loved to critique and criticize their work.

            When the class had been dismissed, he made his way to the front of the room. As he did so he saw Claire making her way to the front as well. Since their lunch together, he had seen her several times around campus. He hadn't noticed her in class before their run in, but he quickly picked her out after that.

            "Hi Claire."

            "Hey Ephram."

            "How'd you know it was me?"

            "How could I miss that voice," she answered with a laugh. "Are you going to the concert?"

            "Yeah, that's what I'm up here for."

            "Ditto,"

            "Oh, hello, Miss Jones, Mr. Brown. There are flyers on my podium with directions. It's a few several blocks from campus."

            "Thanks," Ephram grabbed two flyers from the podium. "Here Claire. I grabbed you one."

            "Thanks."

            Ephram glanced over the drawn out directions. "These look confusing." He still hadn't got acclimated to the new area.

            "Great! Then I'm in even bigger trouble than you are." Claire said half joking but with a worried look taking control of her face.

            "Maybe," Ephram began unsure, "um, maybe we could, um, go together?"

            "I'd like that. Maybe if we put our heads together we can find the place."

            "Cool. Um, I'll pick you up at your dorm at um, 6:30."

            "Sounds awesome. I'm in dorm E."

            "Ok," The two exited the classroom and went their separate ways. Ephram was still amazed at Claire's ability to make her way around such a large campus. He had found himself lost on several occasions. More than once, he had had to resort to asking for directions, which was not in the Brown blood.

            He began to make his way back to his dorm room. His mind was on the coming Saturday. He hadn't been on a real date in awhile. All the confusion with Amy and Madison had consumed most of his time and he hadn't had time to go on a real date. He was a little nervous. And this wasn't any date. How was he to treat a blind girl on a date? Dealing with everyday normal girls was already complicated enough. This was so much more difficult. The rest of the week he contemplated this problem. What should he wear? Did it really matter? She had no idea what he was wearing after all. How was he supposed to act? His stomach began to twist. He began to regret his invitation. Why had he even asked her? Sure, she was a nice girl, but he wasn't good at this. She wasn't like most girls.

            The week flew by. The dreaded day had made its appearance. Ephram woke early. He began to prep for the evening's activity. He spent the first several hours racking his brain trying to decide what to wear. She wouldn't see it, but others would. He had to look nice but not too nice. It was only a café. He finally settled on a pair of nice slacks and a blue sweater Amy had picked out for him once upon a time. He threw the outfit onto his unmade bed. He would put them on before he left.

            He threw on a pair of old dirty jeans and a polo and made his way outside. He planned to take a trip to the café to make sure he knew the way. He couldn't think of anything worse than getting himself and a blind girl lost. He wanted to be positive that he would get Claire and himself successfully to the concert. As he walked down the busy New York street, he couldn't shake the nervousness. He had gone out to lunch with her, but it wasn't a date. And she was blind. What was it like to go on a date with a blind girl? Was anything expected of him? Ephram pulled the folded up sheet of paper from his pocket. He peered down at the directions Professor Zeleski had given him. He found the labeled street and continued his pursuit. His mind continued to wander as he followed the directions. He finally came to a little café. "This is the place." He told himself. He then turned back around and made his way back to the university dormitory.

            He had wasted the rest of the day doing nothing of any importance. He had been too nervous to focus his concentration on the song his professor had given him. At around 6:15, he made his way out of his dorm and began the walk across campus to Claire's dorm. He walked slowly trying to build up his nerve. He made it to her dorm at 6:25. He stopped and took in a deep breath. He then knocked lightly on the dorm door. He heard giggles from the other side. He waited patiently as he heard girls run around. He then heard the familiar sound of Claire's cane as it hit the dorm door and it then opened.

            "Hello," Claire said looking blankly in front of her. Ephram's jaw had dropped unintentionally. Claire looked amazing. She was wearing a short jean skirt, a blue halter-top with embroidered flowers, and black high heel sandals. Her hair was pinned back in a bun and long silver earrings dangled from her ears. "Ephram? Is that you?"

            "Um, yeah," he found himself at a loss for words. "Um, you look, you look beautiful."

            Her face lit up with her familiar smile.  "Thank you sir. And you look very nice yourself."

            "But you can't…"

            "It was a joke, stupid," she interrupted with a broad smile.

            "Oh, I'm a smart one," Ephram responded with a laugh. He couldn't stop smiling. Her happiness was contagious. "Ready to go?"

            "Yeah. Bye people, I'm leaving. See you all later."

            "No one else from your dorm is going?"

            "Just one other girl, but she already left with her boyfriend. Most of the girls in dorm E are dancers."

            They walked down the long New York street. He was still nervous about the coming evening, but she made him feel relaxed. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

            "Ok, we're going to cross here."

            "Ok," she responded as she aligned herself with the cross-walk.

            "You always amaze me when you do that."

            "Thanks," she giggled. "And when you cross the street all by yourself like a big boy you impress me too." He laughed at her joke. He guess she heard things like that all the time. It probably got annoying after awhile.

            As they made it to the other side, Claire spoke up, "Well, like last time, I am now lost. Do you think I could hold on again?"

            "Sure, of course." Ephram touched her slender arm and she latched on. "Gee, all the guys are staring. They must be jealous of my lovely date," Ephram said with a smile. All his nerves were leaving. There was something about Claire that made a person feel comfortable even in somewhat of a weird circumstance.

            "Oh, yeah," she laughed, "I'm sure that's it." Her  white cane dangled beside her.

            They made their way to the café and found a seat up front. "Are you sure you want to sit this close?" Ephram asked Claire. He never sat that close. It wasn't him.

            "Of course!" Claire answered angelically. Claire was what most would call a social butterfly. She wanted to be with others and in with everyone else. Ephram was not like that. He was content to be by himself.

            "Hey Claire!" A voice came from behind the two. They both turned around to face the on coming person. "It's Lisa." A redhead had approached Claire and Ephram.

            "Hi Lisa, Ephram this is Lisa. She's in my dorm. Lisa, Ephram." The two exchanged normal greetings. "Would you and Daniel like to sit with us?"

            "Sure, of course." A guy had come to stand beside Lisa. "Ephram, this is Daniel, my boyfriend. This is Ephram, Claire's date for the evening."

            "Nice to meet you."

            The four sat down and ordered coffee. They found themselves engaged in conversation when the pianist made his way to the front of the room. Ephram was surprised to find himself having such a good time. Daniel and he had several similarities. This was not common for Ephram. He was used to being somewhat of an outcast at school. But he felt comfortable with other Julliard students. Maybe it would be the right place for him after high school.

            "Tonight we will be featuring a real Julliard graduate…" the café owner began to introduce the pianist. The pianist sat himself down at the piano and began to play. Ephram immediately found himself getting lost in the music. He loved to hear others who played the piano. He loved to just listen to the piano. It was his true love and passion The performer made his way through several pieces. Some were familiar to Ephram while others had been written by the artist himself.

            "Um, the next piece most of you are probably familiar with," the pianist began, "I'll be playing Summer Time. Um, it's a beautiful piece but not quite the same without vocals. Is there anyone in our audience who might do the honors?"

            "Claire," Lisa urged Claire, "you have an amazing voice. Get up there."

            "Yeah," another girl from behind pushed. Several joined in the task of convincing Claire.

            "I think we have someone here in the front row. What's your name, young lady?"

            "Her name is Claire Jones," Lisa volunteered.

            "Well, then come on up Claire Jones. Everyone, this is Miss Claire Jones." Claire struggled originally but gave up. She was not going to win this battle. She was led to the front of the café by Ephram. Ephram felt all the eyes on Claire and him as they approached the front. Ephram then stepped to the side leaving Claire in front of the microphone. The two musicians quickly decided what key the song would be played in and then the music began. Claire began to sing, "Summer Time," and Ephram was immediately entranced in the beautiful melodic sound. He knew she could play the piano, but she had never told him she could sing. Her soprano voice rang out. The entire café was transfixed, looking at the teenage girl. "And the livin's easy," she continued. Ephram couldn't believe what he was hearing. He closed his eyes and swayed to the hypnotic notes. As she finished the song the entire room burst into applause. Ephram stood looking at her with a gaze of wonder and amazement.

Well, that's all for now. Please review and please, if you have any ideas on what you want to see happen next, let me know in your review.

Muchos gracias

Psalm57


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long, long, long time, but I've had a major case of writer's block and have been working on other fics in the mean time. I think I will be finishing this one up in a few more chapters. Please review. And if you really love me, you'll check out those other stories listed under my bio. You know you want to.**

**Chapter 4**

"Wow! Your performance was amazing." Ephram complimented Claire. They were slowly pushing their way through the crowd. They had remained at the café for a few hours but decided to make their way back to the dorms at half past ten.

"Hey, do you mind if we make a short pit stop before we go back. I think I drank too much coffee." Ephram asked through laughs.

"Sure. We don't want to have any accidents."

"Ok, just wait outside for me." Ephram steered Claire in the proper direction and placed her against a wall to wait. Claire leaned against the wall; waiting patiently. She smiled to herself at the evenings happenings. She had truly enjoyed herself. Ephram and other people from the café had complimented her throughout the evening on her performance. They had even coaxed her into an encore, something she had told them they could never do. And she had had so much fun with Ephram. He had lightened up so much from the first time she had met him. He made her laugh.

"Hey little girl, where is your little boyfriend?" An unfamiliar voice had approached Claire.

"Look, the little blind girl doesn't have her boyfriend to protect her." Another boy laughed sarcastically.

"My boyfriend will be back very soon, so if I were you I would leave now." Claire began, trying to sound confident. She tried not to shake as she prayed for Ephram to return.

"I don't see him, do you? Oh wait, your blind!" The boy began to close in the gap between Claire and him. Claire began to panic as she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Help!"

"Leave her alone!" Ephram had reappeared. "Get away from her." Ephram approached the group of drunk teenagers.

"And what are you going to do if we don't?" The boy who was obviously the leader of the ignorant mob retorted.

"I'll call the cops and you'll all be arrested for drinking under age. And you better not try to tell me you're all twenty-one because it's obvious that you're not." Ephram held up his cell phone for the crowd to view.

"Not if I beet you up first."

"Please, we don't need to fight. Just leave the girl alone, and nothing has to happen."

"And if I say no…" the large boy took a swing at Ephram. Ephram jumped back while opening his phone. He hit speed dial as the boys hand came in contact with Ephram's jaw.

"Crap," He barked in aggravation. He jumped back shielding his face while speaking into the phone. "yes, we need police at the corner of…"

"Whatever, we're out of here." The boys made one more kick at Ephram's leg, striking his ankle and ran down the street with his group close behind.

"Ephram, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ephram winced from the pain of his ankle.

"How did you call the police so fast?"

I didn't. I don't have the NY police force on my speed dial. I just hit a button; praying they wouldn't notice. They were too drunk to see straight anyway."

"Oh my gosh, that was so scary."

"I know. I'm so sorry. Are you ok, Amy?"

"Amy?"

"I mean, Claire. Are you ok, Claire?" Ephram's face had become pale at his mistake. He thanked God that Claire could not see the lack of color in his face at that very moment.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was so scared. I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"It's ok. They're gone. Come on, let's get you back to the dorm." Ephram held Claire in a close embrace for a moment and then released her. They walked down the New York street slowly. Ephram walked with a slight limp caused by the strike to his ankle. He held her close the entire walk.

He returned her safely to her dormitory and returned to his own.

As he began to undress for bed, he thought about the evenings occurrences. He had had more fun with Claire than he had had in awhile with any other girl. She was so sweet and just fun to be with. But what caused that outburst? What made him say Amy? He held is head in his hands as he replayed the incident in his head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He banged his head against the dorm wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I was excited to see all the reviews after so long. I don't plan on having too many more chapters. I have other fics to work on and need to finish a few up. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

"Claire or Amy? Claire or Amy? Claire or Amy…" Ephram fought himself. He sat in his music theory class, but found it almost impossible to concentrate. He could not forget about the previous night's error. Why had he said Amy? He really thought he felt something for Claire. She was smart, talented, sweet, funny, and completely different from every other girl he had ever dated. She had this amazing glow about her; a confidence no one else had. But he had loved Amy. He had loved Amy even when Amy loved Collin. She was that amazing girl from Everwood that had changed his life. But Amy came with baggage. She came with the baggage of Collin and Collin's death and the events that occurred after Collin's death that were an act of frustration and rebellion. She was not the same Amy from Everwood that welcomed him to his new home. She was not the same Amy Abbot anymore. Maybe Claire was the new change in his life. Ephram had never ever, ever met anyone like her and maybe that was exactly what he needed. A clean slate; a new beginning. But then why did he say Amy? There had to be a reason. You don't just address the girl you like by the other girl's name. You can't just do so without meaning something. But what did it mean then?

"Mr. Brown, would you like to tell us the answer to the question?" Ephram was brought back to reality by Professor Zaleski.

"Um, yeah um… the answer is, um, the answer to the question is, um…"

"What he is trying to say, Professor, is that the answer is dissonance."

"Thanks," Ephram whispered in Claire's direction as her face glowed with amusement.

"Thank you, Miss Jones. Mr. Brown, I'm dreadfully sorry I'm boring you to death, but please try to pay attention."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Ephram strained to remain alert for the remainder of the class. He loved Claire and everything about her, but he couldn't and didn't want to rely on her to bail him out every time. He tried desperately to concentrate on the lesson, but found it extremely difficult. His mind kept wandering back to Amy and Amy and Claire. His eyes also began to droop. His error the night before had caused insomnia. The lack of sleep began to catch up with him and he fought his eyes to remain open. He already felt that Professor Zaleski had built a personal grudge against him and he did not want to fuel this flame.

"Ok class, that will be all for today." Professor Zaleski announced. Ephram leapt from his chair. He had to leave; to break free from his prison cell.

"Ephram, are you here?" Claire called out in no particular direction.

"Yah, I'm right here."

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat. I really enjoyed that bacon burger and thought we might eat at the café again."

"Um, actually, I was just planning on going back to the dorm. I have some work to catch up on, and I need to work on my piece."

"Do you want some help?"

"No, I mean, no thanks. I'll see you this evening in Professor Schmitt's class."

"Ok, tonight," she responded with a tone of sadness. Ephram hated doing that to her. She was the sweetest girl and didn't deserve that. But he had to sort things out. He couldn't lead her on. She was too important to lead her on like that. And he couldn't lead himself on either.

She extended her cane in front of herself, tapping before each step to view her surroundings: left, right, left, right. Why was he doing this to her? Why had he said Amy?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here is the next chapter. I almost made this the last chapter, but as I got to writing things changed. The next one might and probably will be the last, but I won't know for sure until I actually write it. Thanks for all the support from all you readers. But please don't quit yet. Please click on that button and send me reviews. Psalm57 likes reviews like Cookie Monster likes cookies.

**Chapter 6**

Ephram proceeded on in the same fashion for the next week. He dodged her at every chance he got. He felt so guilty doing so, but had no other choice. He couldn't lead her on if it wasn't going to work out. He knew that any other guy would have continued on, careless of the girl's emotion, but he did all possible to spare her. But in doing so, it was still causing her pain. Ephram could see it in her face. He wished she could see the pain, the anguish, the despair that lingered in his eyes. If she only knew what he was going through. But than she would feel guilty, and again he want to take all precautionary measures to protect her from any emotional agony. This was his problem, and he didn't want to drag her into it any further than he already had.

A week later, Ephram sat in his music theory class. As he had for a week now, he fought himself to pay attention. He was furious at himself for wasting his well desired Julliard time with his own petty love issues. It seemed that every time his love life had been sorted out, something knew was thrown into the mix. But he didn't want to blame Claire or Amy for the issue. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for not knowing. Why didn't he know?

"We have been working on several different things in this class that I would like for you all to put into play now. I have pared you up randomly, and you and your partner are going to compose a short piece of the style of your choosing, so you can focus in on all the things we have learned so far. You will present a printed copy of the music as well as perform the piece for the class in one week. Ok, I'm going to go ahead and read the pares aloud. Veronica and Erin, Spencer and Janise, Ephram and Claire…"

Ephram put his head in his hands. "Great!" he said to himself. "Just what I need." But he realized that maybe it would be a good thing. Maybe it would help him figure out exactly what he felt for her. And since they had such a short period of the time to work on the project, most of their time would be occupied by the composition of the music. And, he had to approach her at sometime. He couldn't just keep ignoring her. He felt horrible for ignoring her and was somewhat thankful that he had a formal reason for a meeting.

When the class was finished, he approached Claire as she pushed her note taking device into her pink Jansport backpack. "Hey, Claire." She jumped back in surprise.

"Don't scare a girl like that," she protested.

"I'm so sorry," Ephram apologized.

"It's ok. I'm just not used to hearing your voice lately."

Point taken, Ephram quickly changed the subject, "Um, so we're partners, so we better set up a time we can work on it together."

"Yeah, how about this evening, say at about five. We can meet in the practice room we met in."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. Ok, I'll see you there."

"Yeah, ok, hear you later." She smiled and ephram suddenly remembered why he had first been attracted to her. That beautiful smile, how could he not know? But he didn't. He stomped off to his dorm room. He had to compose himself for that evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At four forty-five, Ephram left his dorm room to fulfill his appointment with Claire. His mind raced with questions of how he should act. Should he act cool, and act as if it was simply a meeting to complete their assignment, or should he finally break down and tell Claire the real reason for his recent withdraw. But if he did, he would have to have a verdict on the relationship, and did he. But wait, what if she didn't even have feelings for him? Maybe she had no desire to pursue a further relationship outside the summer, and maybe he had been killing himself for nothing? But maybe she did have feelings, greater than he knew. Maybe she had been holding back, in fear of being hurt. His head ached with all the prospects that flooded through.

Lost in his own thoughts, he had managed to cross the campus, leaving the dormitory behind and approaching the classrooms. He turned left and made his way inside a large building. The building looked very old, and Ephram imagined it had been there for many years. As he marveled at the plaques and awards that cluttered the inside walls, he began to remember all the reasons why he had always dreamt of attending Julliard. Nothing else could feed his unquenchable thirst for music. Just as his father could never turn his back on the medical world, he could never close the door to the world of music. It was his one true love in life.

"Why can't my relationship with women be as clear as my love for music? I know I love it. There is nothing that can keep me from it, not even myself. Why can't I be the same with the girl I love?" he pondered as he neared the awaited destination. "But maybe I should be." He whispered to himself as he entered the room.

As he entered the large room, he realized he had been beet. Music already poured from the grand piano. Ephram stopped for a moment, drinking in the notes that sang out from the large instrument. Ephram was still amazed by the music she produced. It never lost its awe.

"You beet me," he offered to let her know he had entered the room.

"Yep, I was just working on a few ideas." She repositioned her body to face his way. "How about this melody." She tapped out a simple song, only playing the simple melodic notes. Ephram smiled. She even made a simple melody sound like an amazing work of art.

"I like it," he responded honestly. "I have some blank staff paper," he rummaged in his bag. "Not that it will help you." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh, did Ephram Brown just say something that was almost funny." She said as she cracked the one-million dollar smile.

"Shut up"

"Oh, and then he gets defensive."

"Whatever, let's get back to this, you." He said through laughs. Laying out his staff paper, he began to scribble notes out.

"Can you play that again, and dictate it to me?" he requested as she repositioned herself once more in front of the piano, preparing to play.

"Yeah, it starts on B flat," she began to dictate, as Ephram began to scribble down the music. After completing this, the two took turns in front of the instrument, adding a special bridge, creating a three part harmony, and improvising to add to the overall sound.

"Wow, not bad Brown." Claire poked fun after a couple of hours at the job. "Maybe you do know what you are doing.

"Right back at you, Jones."

So who will perform it?" she asked.

"Well, unless you have it memorized, which I wouldn't put it passed you, me, I guess."

"What are you trying to say, huh? That I can't read?" she giggled, trying to sound serious and hurt, but failing.

"Yeah, you dumb illiterate person."

"Yeah, you know us dumb blind people." She laughed. "We're not good for anything."

"Seriously," he added, "I mean…" he was interrupted by a ringing. "Crap, I forgot to turn that off."

Reaching for his back pocket, he retrieved his cell phone. Scanning the caller ID quickly, he read "number unknown". Quickly he hit on, and answered the call.

"Hello," he said casually.

This informal attitude faded quickly as he heard the voice on the other line. "Oh, hi, how are you?... Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile. I've been so busy over here… Yeah, I can't wait either…Hey, I'm sorry I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, can I call you back later tonight… Yeah, sorry my professor gave us this big project to work on… Ok, I'll talk to you later…Yeah me too."

Hitting the off button on his phone, he returned the phone to his back pocket. "I'm so sorry about that. It was my, um my friend who I haven't talked to for several weeks. Um, where were we?"

"So, who is she? You're girl friend?"

"What, no, what are you talking about, what…"

"Ephram, its ok. And I know you're lying. First of all, the whole blind thing, amazing hearing, I could hear a girl's voice, and I know something has been bugging you lately. What is it? It involves her, doesn't it?"

Ephram covered his face. She had figured it out. Of course she had figured it out, she wasn't stupid. And she deserved to know.

"Wow, you're smart. I don't know what she is. I don't know if she is my girl friend or not, but there is something going on there. I'm so sorry. I've been avoiding you, because I didn't want to hurt you, because I have been feeling something for you, but I didn't know what I truly felt for Amy and for you, and I didn't want to hurt anyone, and then I didn't even know if you felt the same way, and maybe I was just being full of myself, and you really only wanted to be friends." He blurted out in one breath.

She was silent for several moments. "Well, you get points for that speech alone." She smiled a weak smile. "I figured it was something like that."

"Claire, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, I'm a little bummed, but at least you told me the truth. And I'm glad you did. I would never want to screw up anything with her, what's her name?"

"Amy"

"I would never want to screw anything up with Amy, and you acted rightly. When you felt that something was not right, you removed yourself from it so it wouldn't be fueled. You did the right thing. Thank you."

"I can't believe you're thanking me right now."

"Well its me, I'm always a little weird like that."

"Thanks, Claire." He quickly hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Amy sure has an awesome guy." She replied as she hugged him back. "Now about that song."

THE END

A/N:

Well, that's it. I've been working on this fic long enough. I figured it was about time I finished it up. For any of those who wanted Claire and Ephram together. I'm terribly sorry. To tell you the truth, so did I, but it just wasn't meant to be. I'm just the writer; I wrote what had to be written. I've never been a big Amy/Ephram fan, but it just can't be denied.

Please, no one take offense to my blind jokes. I've had a comment about my blind knowledge before, so I'm making it clear, I am blind myself. My friends and I tease like this all the time. It is very normal. I'm not trying to be unusually cruel. And all the blind know how comes from my own life experience.

Ok, a final thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this fic. It was one of my first and I'm so glad you have all enjoyed it. It means a lot. But do me a favor, click on that review button just one more time, and give me just one last response.

Thanks,

Psalm57


End file.
